danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kei Akagi
Kei Akagi is a student among the Captured Killing Class and participated in the killing game featured in DR:ND Season 3. '' Kei Akagi is widely known as the Ultimate Architect and meets the high expectations of that title. He had designed many buildings in past, and there are a few which are under construction. He gained the title due to his parent’s company being widely known and for his first building designed by him. History Early Life Kei was born as the youngest child of two, his older brother being named Ichiro Akagi. Ever since he can remember, his older brother seemed to have an odd grudge against him. He didn’t quite understand why, since they both had a loving and supporting family. He rarely saw his brother because he was always hidden away in his room, which sometimes made him upset. Excluding his brother, Kei had a very nice family who was always there to help him out. He often interacted with them, and grew very close to his parents. Talent Discovery Due to his mother being an interior designer and his father being an architect, he was often surrounded by a construction enviroment and he picked up on a few things. On occasion, he would be brought to one of his family’s companies and would learn a bit about what the family would do, involving interior design, construction, architecture, etc. Kei was interested in all of these, and when he wasnt busy with school or homework he would look into things such as these. He began at home to draw buildings on paper. He slowly became more and more creative with his designs. At school, Kei often didn’t pay attention and was an average student, excluding math. Since he wanted to be an architect, he knew he would have to know some of the things he was going to need to know how to do. While at school, he often hung out with the so-called weird kids and tried to prevent bullying, which made him a well-liked person to everyone besides the bullies. He was also a class favorite to his teachers, and he would have won the Student of the Year award they have at the end of the year if his grades were all A’s instead of C’s and B’s. His parents wanted him to study, but he ignored that and focused on architecture. Eventually when he was brought to work, he managed to switch out his father’s plans for a building with his own. His father noticed that, however he had realized how well of a plan Kei had. He decided to continue with his plan, and he had given Kei the recognition he deserved. Kei from then on continued to design more and more buildings, and his father pronounced him as the Head Architect in their company, despite his age. He became widely known, and eventually was called the Ultimate Architect frequently. Killing School Life Kei Akagi was one of the 16 students who arrived in the Eclipse Killing Simulation. When the killing game was revealed, Kei was against the idea of it. He was calmed down by ''Sozokujin Furuya, ''who reassured that everyone would not murder one another and Kei agreed with him. Talent Show When Sozo had said that he wanted to have a talent show to bring his friends closer together, Kei agreed with his idea and was excited to see some of the student‘s talents go to use. He knew that he couldn’t participate himself, since he couldn’t show off any of his buildings. When Kai was shown to be dead, Kei attempted to calm everydone by yelling, showing that he was nervous himself. His attempts at calming everyone down failed, until Sozo had spoken tried to as well. Kei hadn’t known Kai well, but he was very upset by another dying and that there was a killer among the rest of his friends. First Class Trial and Execution When the first class trial began, Kei didn’t speak much throughout it. He only spoke when he had an idea or it was a side comment. After Kohen has been revealed to be the homework, Kei was disappointed with him for murdering Kai. After he was executed, he still thought it was wrong for him to have been murdered, but instead wanted him to be jailed and realize what he did was wrong. Hoshiko made an attempt to twist his words around, this beginning Kei’s hatred towards her. Bonding with other students During this chapter, Kei had interacted with many of the other students, but didn’t get to know many on a person level. Someone he interacted with on a personal level would be Alyssa. He had learned the Alyssa has trust issues and worried that the deaths would continue. Kei tried to help her through it, and told her that she could trust him. Alyssa started to trust him from that point on. Another one of the students that Kei had interacted with was Riley. Though they didn’t actually bond, Kei had still tried to tell him that there would be no more murders. After a while of back and forth arguing, Riley, enraged, headbutted Kei in the nose. Kei decided to leave him alone for a while. Kei also attempted to talk to Ara. The conversation didn’t go so well, as Ara was mainly verbally abusing Kei. Kei, thinking Ara was in need of hug, decided to hug Ara, where she freaked out. When Kei pulled away, Ara began to throw plates at him. This was eventually stopped by another student. Second Body Discovery and Execution Upon seeing Waki had been murdered, Kei was upset that he didn’t get to know him and that someone else had murdered. He was prepared for there to be two killers, with Shion having tricked Ash to helping her. Kei was depressed by this, mainly because of he thought about what Sozo would be thinking about this currently. When both of the students were executed, Kei was in shock, and his anger with Monodora grew. Third Area and Motive Kei was excited when seeing the third area was a carnival, mainly because he thought this area would be fun. Kei, filled with excitement, ran off to explore. When the third motive was revealed, Kei thought it would be simple to avoid it, since you didn’t have to volunteer to get a weapon. He became upset when he saw some people getting weapons from the machine, and he eventually left. Bonding with Alyssa and Koko The two students Kei interacted with most during Chapter 3 was Alyssa and Koko. Kei‘s friendship with Alyssa grew by a lot during this chapter, and the two became close friends, especially when they rode the ferris wheel together. Kei once again comforted Alyssa due to her stress. When interacting with Koko, she as well as filled with stress and blaming herself for the previous deaths, because she thought as an oracle she had the ability to foresee the deaths and prevent them. Kei attempted to comfort her, which slightly worked. Kei did bond slightly with Lucas during this chapter as well. Lucas had also been breaking down due to all of the death he had been witnessing, and Kei managed to calm him down and comfort him slightly. Third Body Discovery and Execution When Kei had seen that Alyssa was murdered, he immediately became depressed, because of how close of a friend she was. Sozo managed to pull him away from the scene of her dismembered body to make sure he didn’t have to see as much as he already was. Kei went to his lab to mourn, however that didn’t help due to Alyssa’s hand being left there. After Lucas had been voted guilty, Kei became both disappointed and upset. He was somewhat close to Lucas, and didn’t want to see him executed. When he learned that Lucas had murdered because Alyssa told him to, Kei became more upset. After the execution, Kei became even more upset. Fourth Body Discovery During this chapter, Koko and Kei supported each other through the recent deaths. Koko had managed to cheer Kei up, and in return Kei had tried to help her with her self-blaming. The two became close friends during this chapter. After seeing Avaron trapped inside a tube, Kei immediately tried to think of a way to get her out, like find the entrance to the tube and pull her up. After seeing the hole was blocked, Kei went back down to the basement, and then witnessed her death. After Koko was beginning to receive the blame, Kei in a panic tried to deny the truth. He tried to help her in denial of her being the culprit, but he has failed and Koko was revealed to be the culprit. After the vote, Kei once again became extremely upset. Koko had tried to comfort him. It worked somewhat, however he was still upset that she became the culprit of the case. Avaron’s Revival When Koko revealed that because of the motive she had the ability to revive someone, part of him wanted Alyssa to be revived, another part wanted Shion to be revived for Sozo, and a third part wanted Avaron to be revived so Koko didn’t have to rest with the burden. Koko decided to revive Avaron, and Kei was happy that she didn’t have to rest with that burden. He was glad to see a fellow friend back and alive. After witnessing Koko’s execution, Kei became depressed once again. He tried to pull through because Koko wanted him to be strong, and it was a hard task for him, however he pulled through. Koko had left an impact on him. Bonding with other students During this chapter, Kei had bonded with a few of the other students, such as Asato and Sozo. While he didn’t become close to Asato on a person level, he still considered her a friend and was glad he had talked to her. Kei and Sozo had already been somewhat close from other chapters, however they continued to interact but not on a personal level. During this chapter, Hoshiko’s insanity had been multiplying constantly. Kei was becoming furious with her, and she had become the first person Kei has ever expressed true hatred for. Kei had said that she shouldn’t be alive and that someone like Alyssa or Koko should be, and after she had left regretted saying that, as he always believed that people she never resort with that. He was disappointed with himself for a while. Fifth Body Discovery and Execution When Kei had seen Hoshiko brutally murdered, Kei believed that even someone like her shouldn’t have suffered the death or the pain she had. He took Hoshiko’s hanging body off the ceiling and had covered it, and decided he would investigate as much as he could in the library. During the trial, Kei attempted to contribute as much as he could. When him and the rest of the students found out Hoshiko set this up, he no longer felt remorse for her, and he anger with her increased yet again, even though she was already dead. Eventually, Kei had the realization that whoever opened the door must’ve been the culprit, and knew that Sozo was the one to open the door. He became very upset when he was guilty, and had hated Hoshiko more than ever. He didn’t want Asato to suffer pain like seeing a close friend be executed by Monodora. After the execution, Kei along with the other students were cheered up by ''Murasa Akasuki. '' Final Class Trial Kei during the trial contributed as much as he could, similarly to Chapter 5’s class trial. When the enviroment around them was revealed to be virtual, Kei did not believe it. Eventually, he gave up and had to believe this. Once the students had one, Kei had become the happiest he was in a long time. He was happy that some of them had lived for the students who had passed away. Appearance Kei is a tall young man who is also fit, due to him helping out with construction every so often. He has short black hair and brown eye, and he is slightly tan. He wears a vest similar to a crossing guards over a plain white t-shirt, and he wears blue denim jeans as well. He also wears black sneakers. Personality Kei is a very optimistic person, always trying to avoid the worst outcome possible. He often attempts to cheer other people up whenever he can. Not only that, but he believes anything is achievable if you see your mind to it and work as hard as possible. He always believes there is good in people, however is someone were to commit a crime he would believe that they should be jailed and think about what they had done. Whenever something goes wrong, he’ll usually blame himself, except in the killing game he avoided doing so. Talent Being the Ultimate Architect, Kei has had high expectations to specific people and he has gone beyond their expectations. He is known for his creativity, as well has being able to create buildings with a sturdy foundation. He gained recognition when he switched his father‘s plans for his own, and created a famous building. From then on he continued to design, increasingly becoming more popular in the construction world. Relationships '''Family:' Father and Mother Kei loves his parents for the amount of support that they give, and as well as he enjoys being around for when they show him a bit about their occupation. He loves to play board games with them and simply talk with them, and enjoys having a competition with his father. Ichiro Akagi Ichiro has had some sort of grudge against Kei ever since he was born, which upsets Kei, as he looms up to him. Despite never seeing him, he still loves his older brother. Killing Game Participants: Alyssa Levit Kei grew close to Alyssa when Alyssa has revealed to Kei that she had trust issues involving the other students. Kei made and attempt to help her through her insecurities and make her feel welcome, and helped her through the sadness she relieved when telling him about the death of her parents. Lucas Johnston Kei wasn’t very close to Lucas, but whenever he broke down Kei made an attempt to comfort him, like when Ara had been very rude to him and slapped him across the face. Koko Shibasaki Koko and Kei became close friends beginning in Chapter 3, where Koko was blaming herself for all of the deaths that had already happened. Kei had comforted and attempted to get rid of her self-guilt, however didn’t make a full success. In Chapter 4, Koko had attemlted to help him get over Alyssa’s death as well. Hoshiko Watanabe Beginning at the end of Chapter 1, Kei’s hatred for her continued to increase. Kei was furious with the way she acted and what she had said, only feeling remorse when seeing the death she had suffered. That remorse went away when it had been revealed that she had set the crime up for herself, and his hatred turned into somehow multiplied when she had set it up in a way that caused one of them to be the killer. Sozokujin Furuya Kei and Sozo weren’t the closet of friends, however Sozo had come to Kei for advice before, regarding feelings for Asato. The two bonded every now and then, and Kei was saddened when he was executed by Monodora. Ara Aranami Kei and Ara never bonded, however Kei had attempted to a few times, all of those times ending with Ara yelling, and one time Ara throwing plates at Kei repeatedly. Kei wishes to get closer to Ara, however whenever he tries it doesn’t end well. Riley MacAlistor Kei And Riley didn’t bond much during the killing game, however they had once gotten into an argument which ended up in a bloody nose for Kei. Trivia * Kei was the first male OC played by River. * He was the first outgoing OC used by River. * In Kei‘s original design, he wore a cat suit and his talent was the Ultimate Cat Enthusiast, which was later scrapped and reused for a different OC.